Fantasia
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: Nadie Imagino que esto pasaria pero el destino asi es
1. Chapter 1

**An****tes que nada….si Resident Evil fuese mío ya hubiese creado el episodio donde tmb matasen weros…y preguntaran y a que va todo eso? Yo respondo no se solo quería decirlo… a no esperen lo dije pk los derechos de los personajes de este videojuego le pertenecen a Shinji Mikami y a Capcom, en cuanto a la idea es totalmente mía.**

**Advertencias y Recomendaciones: Contenido sexual no apto para mentes débiles o mocosos prepuberes ganosos de lo que aun no pueden pero como se que los segundos mencionados harán caso omiso a esta advertencia solo les digo que pongan el pestillo a la puerta por si van a… solo lean y dejen reviews**

"Fantasía"

El humano siempre se ha caracterizado por vivir de fantasías, algunas suelen hacerse realidad, otras muchas solo se quedan como ello, solo simples fantasías, pero hay otras que te hacen jurar que el momento es verídico. Pero bueno esto solo le pasa a pocas personas, y la mayoría de estas terminan dándose cuenta que fueron presa de sus propios instintos y deseos mas profundos.

Era una noche calurosa lo cual obligo al agente Kennedy a despojarse de la gran mayoría de sus prendas se encontraba con una camisa blanca desabotonada de los tres primeros botones y un bóxer negro, viendo el televisor y tomando una cerveza helada, aunque no prestase atención a la pantalla y la botella de la cerveza estaba vacía, porque el sueño se estaba apoderando de el o mas bien ya se había apoderado de el, fue el instante en el que se perdió y no supo que paso, después de una media hora despertó ya no tenia la botella y el televisor estaba apagado y afuera llovía tremendamente.

-Que raro es todo esto-dijo para si el agente sentándose en el sofá y estirándose un poco miro a todos lados y nada pero de pronto frente a el se encontraba la pelirroja de sus delirios, si bien no había sabido nada de ella en un par de años se le hizo extremadamente extraño que estuviese frente a el, tartamudeo un par de cosas sin sentido hasta que pudo hilar una frase coherente- Claire por que no me despertaste, como estas?

-Bien Leon solo quería pasar a verte antes de irme

-Si gracias, pero lo que no entiendo es por que verme dormir

-Si te miro apacible a mí también me trae paz

-Y con esta tormenta hasta el calor se me ha quitado, dime como has estado?

-Siéndote sincera nerviosa

-Quieres contarme?- pregunto el rubio con un toque de preocupación en la voz, esta situación con su amiga se estaba tornando un poco extraña

-Si si quiero contarte, solo te pido un favor…

-El que quieras solo dime-interrumpiéndole

-Cierra los ojos- el agente obedeció sin dudarlo, a la vez que la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente al rubio entre tímida y segura pero al final cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro agarro aun mas valor y le beso con ternura.

Si bien la actitud de la chica lo tenia consternado desde el principio este beso termino por fundirle el cerebro , y estaba en este punto que solo vio posible en sueños, estaba besando a Claire , y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz estaba compartiendo la caricia de amor mas recurrente con su amada, pero después de unos minutos se separaron (no debemos olvidar que son humanos y que el aire es vital y mas cuando en tus pulmones ya no hay), no encontraban palabras ambos estaban tan rojos como una señal de transito y cuando por fin se vieron a los ojos después de esto no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Te amo Leon- estas palabras hicieron clic en el ya de por si fundido cerebro del agente, realmente estaba en un sueño así que se pellizco un par de veces por lo bajo para despertar pero no, no era un sueño ella estaba ahí mirándole, esperando una respuesta.

-Claire también te amo – tras decir esto la única reacción de la chica fue besarle de nuevo pero con un poco mas de soltura aunque empezó siendo algo suave y tierno al paso de los segundos se fue haciendo mas pasional, el agente esta vez se permitió explorar la boca del chica como deseando memorizar cada rincón de ella con su lengua, por su parte la Redfield daba como recibía, un minuto después se corto aquel beso con un sonido húmedo , se volvieron a mirar y quedaron así por un rato sin decir nada solo mirando sus ojos como prediciendo lo que venia a continuación

**No pensaron que pondría la mejor parte sin sus comentarios vdd**

**Bno si les ha agradado y quieren saber ele desenlace de esta historia solo pido unos cuantos rws**

**Me despido **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**atte.: Igniz Solae**

**Nota: Dedicación especial para Mademoiselle Rouge se lo debía desde hace un tiempo jejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

Y es que todo había dado un vuelco repentino, ahí sentada a su lado estaba la chica de sus sueños, sonrojada respirando entrecortadamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos esperando algo mas, el rubio ya no tuvo duda alguna se levanto del sofá y la cargo en sus brazos, permaneciendo en silencio, sabían que estaba a punto de ocurrir y decir algo simplemente estaba de mas.

Llegaron a la habitación de Leon y este la recostó suavemente sobre su cama y a su vez se acomodo encima de Claire besándola de nuevo, ella no dudo en responder ante esa caricia, se dejo hacer mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su amado.

El comenzaba a perder la cordura necesitaba mas comenzó por quitarle la blusa a la pelirroja y mandarla a no se que parte de la habitación, continuo con su labor y desabotono el pantalón de la chica para después deslizarlo bajo sus largas y torneadas piernas, en este punto el agente estaba extasiado, no pudo evitar mirar a la chica en cuestión y ahí fue donde quedo sin aliento.

La Redfield vestía un devastador conjunto rojo que realzaba su belleza además de que la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba un tinte aun mas erótico a la escena, Leon estaba en su tren de pensamiento hasta que de repente fue acostado en la cama y despojado de su camisa que quedo regada junto a el resto de la ropa,

Ella encima de el besaba su cuello como si esto dependiese su vida, el agente se limitaba a recorrer ese hermoso cuerpo con sus manos y soltar suspiros de placer, no importaba nada solo eran ellos dos.

Un par de minutos el rubio se giro para poner a la chica bajo de si nuevamente el no dudo en hacer lo mismo besaba el cuello de la pelirroja mientras se deshacía de su sostén para después devorar ese par de turgentes pechos que lo recibían gustosos, la chica volvía retorcerse por el placer, gemía a un volumen moderado mientras arañaba la espalda del causante de todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, para el agente ya no fue suficiente hacer eso, así que besando el cuerpo de la chica descendió hasta llegar a su monte de venus el cual estaba siendo bloqueado por una fina prenda de tela, ella expectante de lo que pasaría se limito a separar un poco las piernas para motivarlo, ya sin dudas el desnudo a la chica por completo y sin pensarlo dos veces hundió su cara en la ya bastante húmeda intimidad de Claire.

Claire se sentía en la gloria, no podía contener sus gemidos el placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de su Leon era indescriptible, sus manos estaban aferradas al cabello del rubio y a su vez empujándolo a que siguiera con su tarea, el motivado ante todo esto seguía degustando la piel de la chica a un ritmo cada vez mas acelerado hasta que paso, ella ya no pudiendo controlarlo llego al éxtasis provocado por la lengua de su amado, grito su nombre y el solo pudo salir de donde estaba y subir hasta su boca para besarla apasionadamente.

Segundos después ya mas repuesta, la chica se deshizo del bóxer del chico revelando una poderosísima erección, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse sobre el chico y con una mano guiar su miembro hasta su abertura y ya muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, comenzó a bajar lentamente sobre ese simiente hasta cubrirlo todo.

El agente tomo de la cadera a la Redfield y comenzó a moverse lentamente ya dentro de ella, todo era despacio, delicioso, perfecto, con el pasar de los segundos la cabalgata de la muchacha comenzó a ser mas frenética a un paso mas acelerado, los gritos de ambos inundaban toda la habitación, el embestía con todas sus fuerzas la cadera de la chica que a su vez botaba aumentando el placer de estos y así sin mas en el momento mas oportuno explotaron el en orgasmo.

Quizá por el cansancio o por lo emotivo de la situación ella se acostó a lado de su amado y el prontamente la abrazo quedando profundamente dormidos.

El sol brillaba intensamente esa mañana y le pegaba de lleno a la cara a Leon, este reacciono, seguía sentado en el sofá con la tele encendida y una botella de cerveza en sus manos.

-Mierda…..fue solo un sueño- dijo profundamente triste al saber que lo que según paso anoche fue producto de sus mas profundos deseos,

Se levanto del sofá sin muchos ánimos, apago la tele y recogió los envases vacíos de las cervezas que tenia ahí después fue a su habitación donde lo que vio le hizo recobrar un poco la esperanza, sobre sus cama estaba ese sexy conjunto rojo que su amada había usado la noche anterior, a final de cuentas no todo había sido una fantasía.

**Hola queridos lectores, ya se no tengo vergüenza pero aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles el final de esta historia…carajo casi 4 años mi mente se bloqueo por muchas cosas pero por fin halle la paz y bueno aquí esta el resultado espero que le haya gustado leerlo así como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Hasta la próxima…que no será mucha la espera lo prometo**


End file.
